


23 情欲游戏

by momocolaco



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, R18, 人设崩坏, 脑洞无极限不接受任何评判, 自我放飞
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momocolaco/pseuds/momocolaco
Summary: CP：山田涼介X知念侑李やまちね/37/yyl基于现实背景向组合内公开恋爱脑甜腻小夫夫老司机向30题





	23 情欲游戏

**Author's Note:**

> 文笔是什么不存在的  
> 吃不下不要硬吃  
> 雷是我放的踩不踩不是我决定

23 情欲游戏

“左边左边！侑李左边！”  
“……”  
“注意血量，注意！跳！”  
“……”  
“要死了要死了要死了——啊！”  
“凉介你好吵哦！”看着电视上变成黑白灰色的画面，趴在地毯上打游戏的黑发青年撇撇嘴，对跨坐在自己腿上观战并自诩为指导教师的恋人发出不满的抱怨，“你看，死掉了吧？”  
山田凉介闻言在知念侑李的屁股上拍了一巴掌：“谁让你刚刚不听我的。”  
“明明是你太吵了影响我的发挥。”  
“哦吼，还是我的责任咯？”茶发青年发现两人眼下这个姿势十分适合“教育”跟自己唱反调的小恋人，于是抬起双手对着藏在睡裤布料下面圆翘的臀部又重重拍了下去。  
“喂！”  
山田在知念想要翻身把自己掀下去时连忙整个人都压在知念背上制止了他的反抗，下巴顶在恋人毛茸茸的头顶心，靠手肘撑着身体，抓着他小小的还握着游戏手柄的手爪揉揉捏捏。  
“侑李居然会对这个游戏不上手……”  
“不擅长又不是什么稀罕的事情。”  
“我都这么认真地教你了，学不会的学生要受到惩罚。”  
“哈啊？”  
山田用下巴蹭了蹭知念的发顶，贴到知念的耳边小声说了两句话，只见那缀着耳钉痣的小巧精致的耳垂迅速地充血变红，不知道是不是房间里空调温度开得太高，热到让人觉得晕眩。  
——这个人，绝对蓄谋已久。

其实房间里的温度刚刚好，火热得是某人躯体的一部分。  
知念跪在矮桌前，上身趴在桌面上，肘关节支撑着身体，好让双手可以腾出来握着游戏手柄操作正在行进中的游戏角色，如果不是睡裤和内裤被人拉到了臀部下方，这画面看上去真的是在认真打游戏的样子。  
山田嵌在知念腿间，裤子一样褪到屁股下方，已经有些勃起的性器被知念圆润的两瓣臀肉夹在中间。他一手按着知念的臀侧，一手握着自己的性器让肉茎前端沿着臀缝的弧线来回描绘，时不时在还未经过放松开拓的穴口处逡巡，蹭得白嫩带粉的皮肤一道又一道的水光。  
知念吞回一声差点逸出口的呻吟，努力把自己的注意力集中在游戏画面而不是身后人的动作上。鉴于两个人的约定今天直接跳过了爱抚这一步骤让知念不禁庆幸还有强制自己专注于游戏的理智，然后这理智被闯入体内的手指夺走了一些。  
“我进来咯？”山田手指上涂满了之前被他自己用手心焐热的润滑剂，缓慢而不容拒绝地侵入到知念的后穴，耐心地开始进行情事前的扩张准备工作。  
最起先是两根手指，小幅度的并拢张开、弯曲伸直的动作姑且还没有太令知念分心，熟练地操控着游戏角色与半路杀出的怪物缠斗；第三根手指加入的时候知念明显抖了一下，正在前行的游戏角色乱了几下步伐马上又恢复了节奏，刚增加的这根手指并不老实，在肉壁上到处搔刮探索，却始终不得章法一般没有探索到关键的某处；很快，第三根手指的好伙伴第四根手指也加入了队伍，然而似乎没有对探索的目的有任何促进，手指搅动带出的润滑剂咕叽咕叽的水声被开大的游戏背景音盖了过去。  
知念不自觉地绞紧了体内捣乱的手指，不想被恶作剧似的逗弄干扰，已经开始没那么精确的游戏操作出卖了他此时的状态。  
这感觉太陌生了——青年咬着自己的下唇提醒自己不要走神——完全没有受到任何皮肤的安抚，以往在性事里总觉得被爱抚过了头的身体部分像是得了饥渴症，叫嚣着渴求恋人手掌的温度，甚至泛起了几乎要忍不住的痒意，让他想要在矮桌上蹭两下以通过衣料的摩擦舒缓焦躁的心情。在他体内肆意搅弄的手指始终不曾触碰到关键的地方，他也说不清自己是期待还是害怕突然的袭击，用力捏着手柄，却阻止不了身体的颤抖。  
游戏音效已经开得很大了，可山田确认知念十分清楚地听到了自己撕开保险套的声音，他低头把那层薄膜套好，梏着知念的腰，把肉茎挺进了紧致温热的甬道。  
尽管山田进入以后就静止不动了，知念却无法忽视体内那灼热的充实感。恋人的性器勃起后相当粗长，前端还带着点上翘的弧度，一进到底直接顶上了深处的敏感点，没有任何抽插的动作仍然激得知念顾不上游戏的进程高高扬起了头，带着点求饶意味的气音吐息，汗液顺着鬓角往下滑。  
山田勾起嘴，角保持着停在最深处的状态，看知念深呼吸了几口缓解翻涌起来的情欲，“好心”地出声提醒：“侑李，暂停可是犯规的哦。”  
知念从牙缝里挤出断断续续的回答：“知……道了。”  
——啊真是的，没事长这么大做什么。  
勉强适应了体内饱胀感的知念暂时又找回了神志，趴在矮桌上按掉暂停键继续游戏，目前存活进度是35%，离50%还差了不多不少的一截。  
山田则开始缓慢地从知念体内完全退出，还没等知念松口气就又整根一进到底。  
“呃嗯！”知念低下头用手腕堵住了呻吟，操纵的角色一头扎进了怪物堆里。  
“战斗要开始了。  
“你……啊！简、简直……太狡猾了……”  
“快点动，不然角色要死掉了。”  
山田把知念两腿分得更开，押着知念的腰背耸动自己的腰臀，小腹拍打知念臀肉的声音越来越响，垂眼还能看到臀肉上漫开的潮红。他把视线移回电视屏幕，游戏主人公剩了半管血居然还在顽强地反击着，只是随着自己抽插的频率那个角色会出现频率相同的卡顿。  
当然不是游戏bug造成的卡顿。  
茶发青年发现虽然自己坏心眼地故意略过前列腺的位置只集中攻击肠道最深处，这始终只差临门一脚的做法给了恋人不完全耽溺的余裕，于是再次退出之后，肉茎头部直顶着恋人的前列腺反复快速地摩擦，恋人被矮桌卡着逃离不得，被突然加快的抽插节奏搞得半声尖叫卡在了喉咙里。  
知念整个上身都软在了矮桌上。  
游戏什么的瞬间被欲望挤到了九霄云外。  
手指已经没有力气操作按键，耳朵里游戏的声音也模糊不清，只能听到身后的山田愈加粗重的喘息，想要报复似的夹紧了屁股却被更加大力地操干开，知念咬着睡衣的袖口，被快感逼得直哼哼。  
山田抽掉知念勉强抓着的游戏手柄，托着他的胸腹把人捞进自己的怀里，就着跪立的姿势从背后抱着他的肩像打桩机一样操干恋人，迟来的爱抚被变本加厉地施于恋人的肉体，动作间扯开的睡衣领口露出的颈侧肩头被印下一个又一个占有的痕迹。  
知念侧过脸寻找山田的亲吻，被山田含住唇齿吮到几乎窒息。  
“真淫荡……”山田一只揽着他的手伸过去握住他已经滴着腺液的性器，用拇指指腹摩擦头部的敏感处，知念爽得腰都绷直了，承受不住似的抓着圈在自己腰间的手臂借以稳住被颠得不行的身体，发出猫咪一样的哭吟。  
随着套弄的节奏山田也进入了最后的冲刺。

某个知念难得操作苦手的游戏被干净利落地拉进了知念的游戏黑名单。  
至于原因，大概要问那个正趴在地毯上辛苦清洁的山田凉介了。


End file.
